Beziehungsprobleme I
by Mamahuhu
Summary: This story is written in German, I may translate it in sometime soon xD  Rated T just to be sure.  Booth und Bones haben es endlich geschafft sich ihre Liebe zu gestehen und erleben jetzt eine glückliche, problemlose Beziehung – oder? Halt!Etwa doch nicht


_Hey, hier ein kleiner Oneshot von mir. Über Reviews freu ich mich immer :D *Nur her damit*_

Disclaimer: "Alle Charaktere aus der Serie Bones gehören Fox. Diese Fanfiction dient der Unterhaltung und ist ohne jedes finanzielle Interesse geschrieben und veröffentlicht worden. Verantwortung und Copyright für den Inhalt der Geschichte verbleiben beim jeweiligen Autor. Eine Verletzung von Urheberrechten ist nicht beabsichtigt."

-

„Booth, nein das geht jetzt wirklich nicht!"  
Wie oft hatte sie den Satz in letzter Zeit schon zu ihm gesagt? Sie wusste es nicht, aber es hatte sich sehr häufig die Gelegenheit dazu gezeigt.

Seit 3 Monaten waren Special Agent Seeley Booth und Doktor Temperance Brennan jetzt schon liiert und kleine Streitereien gab es fast jeden Tag.

„Aber warum nicht Bones? Das ist doch ganz normal in einer Beziehung", wollte der Agent von ihr wissen und rückte noch ein wenig näher an den Türspion heran. Brennan, die sein Gesicht jetzt auf grotesk verzerrte Weise beobachten durfte, musste bei seinem Anblick gegen ihren Willen grinsen.

„Mach doch wenigstens die Tür auf. Bitte",  
seine Stimme nahm einen fast schon flehenden Tonfall an und als er jetzt auch noch seinen Puppy-Dog-Blick aufsetzte, war es für die junge Anthropologin zu viel. Sie fing lauthals an zu lachen und verfluchte innerlich den Türspion. Eigentlich wollte sie jetzt ernst wirken - und kompetent. Kompetenz war immer eine gute Idee, doch der Türspion zerstörte ihre ernste Miene. Durch ihn sah einfach alles lächerlich oder komisch aus.

Die Tatsache, dass Booth auf der anderen Seite der Tür jetzt gespielt beleidigt guckte, machte die ganze Sache auch nicht besser.

„Tief durchatmen, tief durchatmen!",  
flüsterte sie sich selbst zu und versuchte so einen neuen, aufkeimenden Lachanfall zu unterdrücken.

Bones schloss die Augen und stellte sich ein Skelett vor. Ganz langsam ging sie in Gedanken ihre Lieblingsknochen durch. Sie fing ganz unten bei den Füßen an und endete oben beim Schädel. Das beruhigte sie meistens.

Ein leises Klopfen unterbrach jedoch ihre Meditation und sie beschloss Gnade vor Recht walten zu lassen und die Tür für Booth zu öffnen.

Obwohl, war es überhaupt Gnade vor Recht? War es nicht vielleicht sogar das Recht von Booth zu erwarten, von seiner Freundin reingelassen zu werde?. Und wenn, wäre es dann auch ihre Pflicht ihn reinzulassen? Ihre innere Anthropologin schrie förmlich nach einer Antwort. Eine wirklich interessante Frage, doch im Moment beinhaltete sie zu viele zwischenmenschliche Aspekte, als das Bones sich wirklich drauf konzentrieren könnte.  
Sie machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz und beschloss später im Bett weiter über diese Frage nachzudenken.  
Oder nein, doch lieber am nächsten Tag im Büro. In der Nacht hatte sie hoffentlich männliche Gesellschaft, die sie vom Nachdenken abhalten würde.

Das Klopfen durchbrach erneut die Stille. Es war lauter und fordernder als beim letzten Mal. Resigniert beschloss Brennan nachzugeben, überprüfte noch einmal ihren „ernsten, unnachgiebigen Gesichtsausdruck" im Spiegel an der Wand, griff dann nach der Türklinke und öffnete die Tür um Booth einzulassen. Dabei vermied sie geschickt den Blick durch den Türspion, der womöglich ihren frisch eingeübten Gesichtsausdruck wieder zunichte gemacht hätte.

Booth trat ein und Brennans Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich automatisch auf ihn. Sie scannte ihn von oben bis unten ab und unterdrückte den inneren Impuls ihm um den Hals zu fallen und ihn zu küssen. Sie durfte nicht vergessen, dass sie eigentlich sauer auf ihn war.

Der Special Agent trabte nach einem Missglückten Annäherungsversuch in Brennans Richtung an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und lud dort einen riesigen Karton ab, den er die ganze zeit lang getragen hatte. Dann verschwand er nach draußen, nur um Sekunden später mit einem zweiten, nicht minder großen Karton wieder aufzutauchen.

Brennan, die das Ganze in einer Art Schreckstarre beobachtet hatte, ging nun langsam auf ihn zu, stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte und versuchte mit ihren Augen Funken in seine Richtung zu versprühen und ihrer Stimme einen drohenden Klang zu verleihen:

„Special Agent Seeley Booth! Darüber hatten wir doch schon geredet. Du kannst nicht einfach hier auftauchen und deinen gesamten Hausrat mitbringen. Was soll das hier bitte sehr werden? Ich meine, das ist doch ... unlogisch!",  
sie warf ihm einen fast verzweifelten Blick zu.

Booth stand mitten im Raum und verstand die Welt, beziehungsweise Bones nicht mehr. Obwohl das aufgrund ihrer Weltfremdheit wohl kein so guter Vergleich war.

„Was spricht denn dagegen? Ist das nicht normal so in einer Beziehung?", fragte er und ging einen Schritt auf Brennan zu,  
„Bones, denk doch noch mal darüber nach"

„Booth ... du hast doch schon ein paar Klamotten bei mir im Schrank",  
ihre Stimme klang schon lange nicht mehr so entschlossen wie noch vor wenigen Minuten und wenn sie näher darüber nachdachte, fand sie die Vorstellung gar nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang. Doch jetzt einfach so nachzugeben widersprach ihrer Natur.

Also beschloss sie noch ein wenig mit der Entscheidung zu warten und Booth' Argumenten zu lauschen.

Dieser hatte einen plötzlichen Einfall, wie er Brennan rumkriegen könnte.

„Sieh mal Temperance, du musst das Ganze mal rational betrachten",  
bei diesem Wort schreckte Bones auf und spitzte die Ohren,  
„Wir könnten uns den Weg zur Arbeit teilen, ihn gemeinsam zurücklegen, Sprit sparen. Außerdem würden wir uns noch öfter sehen können als im Moment, müssten nicht mehr so viel telefonieren, sondern könnten uns beim Sprechen in die Augen schauen. Ich wohne ja praktisch jetzt schon halb hier, so viel würde sich doch gar nicht ändern",

seine Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll und er gab ihr wieder 'den Blick'.

„Sind das alle Argumente, die du zu bieten hast?",  
wollte Bones von ihm wissen und guckte ihn neugierig an. Doch innerlich hatte sie sich bereits dazu entschieden nachzugeben. Auch wenn sie das sonst eher ungern tat. Das Wort rational hatte sie dann endgültig überzeugt.

„Ein letztes Argument habe ich noch",  
gab Booth zu.  
„Ach ja? Und das wäre?",  
sie schaute ihn neugierig und leicht anzüglich an.  
„Dieses hier",  
war Booth' Antwort und mit einem letzten großen Schritt überwand er die Distanz zwischen Bones und sich, legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Aus Reflex legte Brennan sofort ihre Hände um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss. Booth versuchte so viele Emotionen wie möglich in diesen Kuss zu legen, um sie zu überzeugen. Nach einer Weile intensivierte er den Kuss und fuhr mit seiner Zunge langsam über ihre Unterlippe. Fast sofort öffnete Brennan ihren Mund um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Ihre Zungen führten einen wilden Tanz aus und so standen sie eine Weile einfach dort, mitten in ihrem Wohnzimmer, versunken in den Kuss.

„Weißt du, ich glaube du hast mich überzeugt",  
murmelte Bones nach einer Weile, während sie sich widerwillig von ihm löste.  
„Dein Argument mit dem Spritsparen war wirklich gut. Immerhin stecken wir mitten in einer Finanzkrise. Also darfst du ruhig bei mir einziehen. Ich ..." , doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Booth legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich",  
flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und verschloss ihre Lippen erneut mit einem Kuss. Dieser war noch leidenschaftlicher als der letzte.

„Du bist unmöglich, aber ich liebe dich. Ich glaube die Kartons packen wir später aus",  
brachte er grade noch unter dem Kuss hervor, dann packte er sie bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in Richtung Schlafzimmer.


End file.
